carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Armageddon Race 2
The Armageddon Race 2 (also called as The Armageddon Race: Double Damage) is an upcoming season of The Armageddon Race. The Double Damage will be introduced in this season. Fortuner & CR-V who won the 1st place streak from The Armageddon Race 1 will be competing again this season with new teams. Double Damage Double Damage is merge between 2 types in this race. Double-Elimination Leg Double-Elimination Leg is only elected by 1st,2nd & 3rd team place (neither they vote it or not). (also if the teams are balanced in the leg),where 2 teams in last places will be eliminated on that leg.but if a team in last place get some penalties/disqualification or quit in the race, Double-Damage is nullified and also it is not allowing in the Final Leg between 11-12 legs. Double-Pit Stop Double-Pit Stop is a Pit Stop has been doubled.but the other one is fake,It can't be determine near/far because Double-Pit Stop has a wall which Armageddon will appear if the team found the real Pit Stop.If the team found and reach the fake Pit Stop a man will appear and saying "It is a Fake Pit Stop".Double-Pit Stop is random even by leg in the race. (except at the Final Leg between 11-12 legs) Teams This following are the teams that are confirmed to be competing in The Armageddon Race 2: *D-Max & Alterra *D.Gallardo & E.Hollowback *Alphard & Vellfire *Fortuner & CR-V (from season 1) *Uranus & Infernus *Semi-Trail & Rexton *S.A & V.L *Estima & Elgrand *Jazz & Rizz'y *Alt.Everest & Marie Cruiser *Colt & Durango *ASX & Escape Results The following teams are participated in the Race.Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red no.leg indicates that leg is an Double-Elimination Leg. *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A blue no. leg indicates that leg is an Double-Pit Stop Leg. *A position indicates that team was in the Double-Elimination Leg *A position indicates that team was been faked in Pit Stop. *An underlined eg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a GoStop during the next leg of the race. *A green ƒ(doubled) indicates that the team won a O-take. *A yellow row indicates that team qualified after streaking at the previous season Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. #Whhhhaaaat? Doubled? – Jazz Prizes The Prizes for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg.Trips are sponsored by Arm' Travels #Leg 1 – $2,500 each Race Summary Leg 1 (Car Tech Republic → Audi, Germany) Airdate: May 18, 2013 *Car City,Car Tech Republic (Car City Memorial Gate) (Starting Line) *(Starting Line)Car City (Car Larter International Airport) to Audi Augsburg,Germany (Augsburg Airport) (Air Travel) *